Senbazuru
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Apakah kau percaya pada mitos? Sharon percaya. Dia percaya kalau senbazuru bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi kakaknya, Break, tidak mempercayai mitos itu. Apakah mereka berdua bisa membuktikan kalau mitos itu benar? Atau salah?


**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, typos, etc.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Kertas-kertas warna-warni itu tergeletak berserakan di meja belajar Sharon. Gadis itu mengambil salah satu kertas itu, kertas yang berwarna ungu. Dengan tekun, Sharon mulai melipat kertas itu. Lipat sana, lipat sini, lipatan kembali dibuka, dilipat ke arah terus melipat kertas itu dengan rapih, hingga akhirnya kertas tadi berubah menjadi sebuah bentuk burung.

Setelah puas dengan hasilnya, Sharon menyimpan hasil lipatannya ke dalam sebuah wadah yang berisi hasil lipatan-lipatan yang sama. Sharon kembali mengambil kertas yang lain, kali ini berwarna hijau, dan mulai melipat kembali.

"Sharon, boleh aku masuk?" Sharon mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, nii-chan!" jawab Sharon tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya dari membuka pintu kamar Sharon, dan kakaknya melangkah masuk.

"Sharon, kau punya pensil cadangan?" tanya Break, kakak Sharon. Secara fisik, Sharon sangat berbeda dengan Break. Pada pandangan pertama, tidak akan ada orang yang mempercayai kalau mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik.

"Ambil saja di tasku." Sharon masih terus melipat kertas yang dipegangnya. Break mengambil sebuah pensil dari tas Sharon.

"Kukembalikan besok, ya?" tanya Break. Sharon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Melihat adiknya yang terus saja sibuk membuat sesuatu, mau tak mau Break menjadi penasaran. Dia menghampiri meja belajar Sharon dan berdiri di belakang kursi Sharon.

"Sharon, kau sedang buat apa, sih? Rasanya sejak minggu lalu kau sibuk terus membuat sesuatu." tanya Break penasaran.

Sharon meletakkan lipatannya yang baru setengah jadi di atas meja. Gadis itu memutar kursinya, kakaknya yang tadi berada di belakangnya kini berada di depannya .

"Aku ingin membuat _senbazuru__1__,_ nii-chan." jawab Sharon ceria.

Pandangan penasaran Break berubah menjadi pandangan sedih, "Kau tidak perlu sampai harus membuat _senbazuru, _Sharon. Aku yakin dokter bisa menyembuhkanmu." ucapnya pelan. Dia memandang adiknya dengan sedih.

Sharon mungkin terlihat sehat di luar, tapi di dalam, tubuh gadis itu terus digerogoti oleh penyakit. Ketika orang tua mereka menyadari kalau Sharon menderita penyakit, semua sudah terlambat. Menurut dokter, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Sharon. Dokter memvonis kalau Sharon akan terbunuh oleh kanker darahnya dalam beberapa bulan.

Vonis dokter itu tentu saja sangat memukul Sharon, Break, dan orangtuanya. Tapi Sharon menolak untuk menagisi nasibnya. Dia menolak untuk tinggal di rumah sakit, dia terus bersekolah seperti biasa, memilih untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Dia gadis yang kuat, dia selalu merasa optimis kalau penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan.

Sharon hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Break, dia kembali memutar kursinya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Membuat _senbazuru _tidak gampang, lho. Kau harus sabar untuk bisa membuat seribu _tsuru__2_. Mungkin itu hanya mitos belaka. Tapi, kalau itu memang hanya sebuah mitos, aku ingin melihat _senbazuru _ini selesai sebelum aku pergi."

Break hanya bisa tersenyum sedih setelah mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Sharon sangat kuat, tidak seperti dirinya, padahal dia adalah kakaknya. Break tidak rela kalau adiknya itu harus meninggalkannya.

Break merangkul leher adiknya, "Nee, Sharon? Sudah berapa _tsuru _yang kau buat?" tanya Break untuk mengalihkan dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya.

"Baru sekitar lima puluh. Ternyata membuat _tsuru _tidak semudah yang kubayangkan." jawab Sharon.

"Mau kubantu?" Break menawarkan bantuan.

"Boleh, tapi nii-chankerjakan peer nii-chan dulu. Aku tahu pak Glen memberi kelas nii-chan banyak peer!" Sharon bangkit berdiri dan mendorong Break keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yah, Sharon jahat, ah!" kata Break sambil pura-pura cemberut. Sharon hanya tertawa.

"Kerjakan dulu peer nii-chan! Setelah itu, bantu aku, ya?" Sharon tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Break yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu, Sharon?"

Senbazuru

"Nee, Sharon? Sudah berapa _tsuru _yang kaubuat?" tanya Ada, salah satu sahabat Sharon. Tangan gadis berambut pirang itu sibuk membantu sahabatnya melipat kertas-kertas origami yang berserakan di meja mereka.

"Baru sekitar lima ratus. Aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikannya." jawab Sharon. Ada menghentikan pekerjaannya begitu mendengar perkataan Sharon.

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, Sharon-chan! Aku yakin itu!" Ada memberikan semangat kepada Sharon.

"Trims, Ada! Aku akan berusaha!" Sharon membalas dengan berapi-api.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak percakapan Sharon dengan Break. Dengan bantuan teman-teman dan kakaknya, _tsuru _milik Sharon mulai bertambah. Tetapi, seiring semakin banyaknya _tsuru _yang dibuatnya, tubuh Sharon semakin melemah. Gadis itu mulai jarang masuk sekolah dan lebih sering menghabiskan hari-harinya di atas tempat tidur. Dalam seminggu, paling banyak Sharon hanya bisa masuk sekolah empat hari.

"Sharon, aku dan Echo sudah membuat sepuluh, nih!" Alice dan Echo, dua orang sahabat Sharon yang lain, menghampiri meja tempat Sharon dan Ada duduk. Echo mengulurkan tangan kananya. Di atas telapak kanannya terdapat dua buah origami burung bangau.

"Trims, Echo dan Alice! _You're my best friends forever!" _Sharon menerima _tsuru _buatan kedua sahabatnya dengan senang hati.

"Hei, aku gak dihitung?" tanya Ada sambil pura-pura cemberut. Sharon tertawa mendengar protes temannya.

"Iya, Ada-chan juga _best friend_ku, kok!" katanya riang sambil merangkul Ada.

Mereka berempat mulai bercakap-cakap ringan. Alice dan Echo duduk di meja yang berada di depan meja Sharon dan Ada yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Sekarang kelas mereka hanya berisi mereka berempat, maklum sedang waktu istirahat pagi.

"Sharon, wajahmu kok agak pucat?" tanya Echo ketika dia menyadari keadaan temannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi diam.

"Iya, Sharon! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Alice cemas. Sharon cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?" sebelum teman-temannya sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Sharon cepat-cepat bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ada, Echo dan Alice terdiam selama beberapa saat. Setelah memastikan kalau Sharon sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pendengaran, Ada memecahkan keheningan.

"Alice? Bisakah kau mengikuti Sharon? Aku khawatir hal buruk akan terjadi padanya…"

"Siap!" Alice langsung berlari mengikuti Sharon, meninggalkan Ada dan Echo yang hanya tinggal berdua di dalam kelas.

"Aku harap Sharon baik-baik saja." bisik Echo.

"Aku harap juga begitu." balas Ada.

Senbazuru

Alice berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong sekolah, terus memastikan kalau Sharon berada di depannya tanpa gadis itu menyadari kalau dirinya diikuti. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada temannya.

Alice menghentikan larinya ketika Sharon memasuki pintu kamar mandi perempuan. Gadis itu memilih untuk menunggu di luar. Alice menyederkan punggungnya ke dinding di samping pintu, menunggu Sharon keluar.

Detik-detik berlalu. Alice melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Sharon sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi selama lebih dari lima menit.

"Apa aku perlu masuk? Sharon sudah berada di dalam terlalu lama!" pikirnya bingung. Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk." Alice memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, berharap agar perasaannya salah.

Kamar mandi sekolah itu cukup bersih, dengan beberapa bilik toilet dan wastafel-wastafel lengkap dengan cerminnya. Alice memandang ke sekeliling kamar mandi itu. Kelegaan menghampirinya ketika dia melihat Sharon sedang berdiri di depan wastafel, memandang ke cermin.

Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Sharon?" bisik Alice ketika dia menyadari kalau Sharon sedang memegangi mulutnya dengan kondisi kepala menunduk. Dari sela-sela jemari tangannya, cairan berwarna merah gelap menetes. Cairan yang sama juga menodai lantai dan wastafel yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih. Dengan ngeri, Alice menyadari kalau cairan itu, dari warna dan bau besi yang tercium oleh hidung peka Alice, adalah darah.

"Sharon!"

Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, Alice langsung berlari menuju sahabatnya. Alice merangkul tubuh Sharon dari belakang untuk memberi gadis itu dukungan. Dengan paksa, dia menarik tangan kanan Sharon yang tadi dia pakai untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dugaan Alice benar, darah membasahi telapak tangan Sharon. Darah juga masih mengalir dari sudut bibir Sharon.

"A…..li…..ce…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sharon jatuh pingsan. Untung saja Alice sempat menahan tubuh gadis berambut _peach _itu.

"SHARON!"

Senbazuru

"Maaf, tapi anda harus menunggu di luar!"

"Tapi saya kakaknya!"

"Kakaknya atau bukan, anda hanya akan menganggu pekerjaan dokter. Anda harus menunggu, kami akan melakukan semampu kami."

Break hanya bisa menatap tubuh Sharon yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tidak berdaya ketika dia digiring keluar dari ruang ICU oleh petugas. Berbagai macam selang tersambung ke tubuh gadis itu, alat bantu pernafasan terpasang dihidungnya. Sharon terlihat begitu rapuh.

Setelah dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari ruang ICU, Break hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit. Dia menolak untuk duduk ketika orangtuanya menawarkan. Baju seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya. Break memang langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ketika mendengar tentang kondisi adiknya.

"Sharon, bertahanlah! Aku mohon, bertahanlah! Demi aku, demi tou-san, demi kaa-san, demi teman-temanmu, bertahanlah! Kumohon, Sharon, bertahanlah! Jangan pergi meninggalkan kami!" Break berteriak dalam hatinya.

Senbazuru

Keesokan harinya, Break juga hanya bisa mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Orangtuanya masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Sharon, tapi mereka melarang Break untuk ikut menjaga adiknya. Break terlalu protektif. Tentu saja itu membuat Break frustasi.

"Kenapa harus Sharon yang menderita kanker? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil?" pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepala Break selagi dia berjalan tidak tentu arah di dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah pintu. Break mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di depan kamar Sharon. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kamar itu terlihat seperti biasanya. Tempat tidurnya tertata rapi, rak-rak buku telah dibereskan dan dibersihkan. Hanya ada satu tempat yang dibiarkan berantakan, yaitu meja belajar Sharon. Tidak adayang berani membersihkan meja belajar itu setelah Sharon mengamuk ketika mendapati beberapa _tsuru_-nya hilang.

"Sharon…" bisiknya ketika melihat meja belajar itu. Break tersenyum miris ketika melihat kertas-kertas origami yang berserakan di atas meja. _Tsuru-tsuru _yang belum dirangkai telah Sharon masukkan ke dalam sebuah toples.

"_Tapi, kalau itu memang hanya sebuah mitos, aku ingin melihat senbazuru ini selesai sebelum aku pergi."_

Tiba-tiba Break teringat akan perkataan Sharon pada waktu itu. Sebuah ide terbersit di dalam otak Break. Dengan segera dia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang sedari tadi dia kantungi sembari menunggu kabar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku memang tidak percaya pada mitos, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir Sharon…" gumamnya selagi menekan tombol-tombol di _handphone_-nya.

Senbazuru

Echo, Alice dan Ada hanya bisa menunggu dengan tegang di ruang keluarga rumah Sharon. Mereka bertiga langsung kemari setelah mendapat pesan mendesak sekaligus mengancam dari kakak kelas mereka.

Selain mereka bertiga, Break juga memanggil empat orang teman dekatnya, Oz, Gil, Elliot dan Reo. Kehadiran keempat orang senpai mereka membuat Ada, Echo dan Alice merasa kurang nyaman, ditambah lagi dengan atmosfer suram yang menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Break meninggalkan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, pemuda itu bilang dia perlu mengambil sesuatu.

"Woi, Break! Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami semua?" akhirnya Gil berteriak, berharap Break akan menjawabnya. Tapi Break tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka semua kembali menunggu dalam kegelisahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Break akhirnya berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Ekspresi wajahnya keras, penuh tekad. Dia memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Break-senpai? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ada khawatir. Break masih tetap diam.

BRAAAAKKKK

Break membanting benda yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Ternyata benda itu adalah beberapa bungkus kertas origami. Karena kuatnya bantingan Break, beberapa kertas itu keluar dari bungkusannya dan berserakan di atas meja.

"Break?" tanya Oz takut-takut.

"Bantu aku melengkapi _senbazuru _milik Sharon!"

Senbazuru

"Jumlah seluruhnya sudah tujuh ratus empat puluh delapan!" Elliot mengumumkan setelah dia selesai menghitung jumlah _tsuru _yang mereka miliki.

"Berarti masih dua ratus lima puluh dua lagi yang harus kita buat…" gumam Reo. Tangannya masih sibuk melipat kertas origaminya.

"Kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan satu _tsuru _dalam waktu tiga menit, berarti kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tujuh ratus lima puluh enam menit. Yang mengerjakan ada tujuh orang, jadi kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam seratus delapan menit, atau sekitar dua jam." Reo sibuk menghitung.

"Sudah jangan dihitung-hitung! Cepat kerjakan!" bentak Break. Semuanya langsung terdiam begitu mendengar bentakan Break.

"Ouch…" Ada mengaduh ketika jarum yang digunakannya untuk merangkai _tsuru _menusuk jarinya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Ada meneruskan pekerjaanya merangkai _tsuru _yang sudah jadi dengan sebuah benang. Sejauh ini sudah ada sepuluh buah rangkaian yang dibuatnya, setiap rangkaian terdiri dari empat puluh _tsuru._

"Hey, Break! Memangnya kau benar-benar percaya dengan mitos itu?" tanya Oz penasaran.

Break mendongak sebentar dari pekerjaannya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah percaya kepada mitos." jawabnya jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau berusaha mati-matian untuk melengkapi _senbazuru _ini?" Oz mengerutkan dahinya, tidak memahami jalan pikiran temannya.

"Karena itu permintaan Sharon!" Break kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kertas-kertas ini bisa mengabulkan doa. Tapi karena ini permintaan terakhir Sharon kepadaku, semustahil apapun, sekonyol apapun, aku akan tetap mengerjakannnya!"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tanpa banyak berbicara, mereka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Kini mereka sadar tujuan mereka melakukan ini. Ini bukan lagi tentang mitos atau kepercayaan, tapi ini tentang permintaan terakhir sahabat mereka.

Senbazuru

"Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan!" Elliot mengumumkan dengan penuh semangat setelah Ada memasukkan _tsuru _kedua terakhir itu ke dalam rangkaian terakhir.

Echo menyerahkan _tsuru _terakhir kepada Ada. _Tsuru _itu berwarna ungu, warna favorit Sharon.

Ada menerima _tsuru _itu. Mereka semua menyaksikan dengan berdebar-debar ketika Ada memasukkan jarum ke bagian tengah origami itu. Ada menarik jarum itu, menyebabkan _tsuru _itu meluncur turun melalui benang, bergabung dengan tiga puluh sembilan _tsuru _lainnya di dalam rangkaian itu.

"Seribu!"

Mereka semua bersorak gembira. Kerja keras mereka membuahkan hasil. Ada mengikat sisa benang dari setiap rangkaian menjadi satu. Gadis itu menyerahkan _senbazuru _itu kepada Break.

"Ini, senpai! Pastikan Sharon melihatnya!" Ada tersenyum.

Break menerimanya, kedua iris _crimson_-nya berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih semuanya! Tanpa kalian, _senbazuru _ini tidak mungkin jadi!"

"Hey, itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balas Gil.

Break merasakan getaran _handphone_-nya di dalam saku celananya, rupanya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya. Dengan sedikit takut, Break membukanya.

_Break, cepat ke rumah sakit! Sharon kritis!_

Senbazuru

"Kumohon, dokter! Biarkan saya masuk!"

"Adik anda sedang kritis, kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda menganggu proses penyembuhannya!"

Break tidak percaya dia tertahan di sini. Rasanya tidak adil. Setelah dia dan yang lain telah bersusah payah membuat _senbazuru_ ini, dan perjalanan gila-gilaan dengan motor Elliot menuju ke sini, tidak adil kalau dia harus tertahan di sini, sementara mungkin adiknya sedang sekarat di sana. Ironis sekali.

Break menghela napas, "Tolonglah! Aku harus bertemu dengan adikku sebelum dia…. pergi….."

"Dokter, biarkan dia masuk! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke ayah!" tiba-tiba Elliot sudah berdiri di belakang Break, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Wajah dokter itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah dia melihat Elliot, "Ba…baiklah, anda boleh masuk!" Dokter itu membukakan pintu yang sedari tadi dijaganya.

"Trims, Ell!" bisik Break sebelum dia memasuki pintu kamar perawatan adiknya. Elliot hanya mengangguk.

Break berjalan memasuki kamar perawatan, pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Pandangan matanya segera tertuju ke arah ranjang adiknya.

Tubuh adiknya masih terbaring di sana, dalam posisi yang sama seperti ketika Break pergi. Selang- selang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, bahkan Break bersumpah kalau selang-selang itu bertambah banyak. Penunjuk detak jantung memberitahunya kalau detak jantung Sharon sudah sangat lemah, dia tidak punya banyak waktu mengenggam erat _senbazuru _yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Sharon…"

Senbazuru

Sharon tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, yang pasti lingkungan di sekitarnya bercahaya, cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, tapi mata Sharon tidak silau karenanya. Sharon tidak tahu kemana dia berjalan, atau dimana dia pertama kali memulai, atau apakah dia hanya berjalan di tempat. Tapi sesuatu terus memaksanya untuk berjalan ke depan.

Sharon menolehkan kepalanya, seperti sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah kabut putih bercahaya yang terus mengelilinya.

Sharon mendesah sedih, dia tahu dia sudah mati, padahal masih banyak yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia. Tapi kalau ini memang takdirnya, dia tidak bisa kecil itu kembali berjalan, tidak tahu kemana.

"Sharon… Sharon…"

Sharon menyentakkan kepalanya, kaget. Dia berhenti sejenak, mendengarkan baik-baik, tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Pasti hanya bayanganku…" gumam Sharon ketika dia kembali berjalan.

"Sharon, nak. Berhentilah sebentar!" suara lembut itu kembali terdengar.

Sharon kembali berhenti. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan waswas.

"Aku disini, nak!" kini suara itu datang dari atas. Sharon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia melihatnya.

Seekor burung bangau terbang di langit putih. Dengan terangnya cahaya di sini, seharusnya Sharon tidak bisa melihat bangau itu, tapi Sharon bisa melihatnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam takjub ketika burung itu menukik ke arahnya.

Bangau itu mendarat tepat di depan Sharon."Sharon, kau harus kembali sebentar." Sharon tidak melihat paruh bangau itu bergerak, tapi itu pasti suara bangau itu.

"Tapi, aku sudah mati, kan? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana." tanya Sharon bingung.

"Kau belum mati, Sharon. Tapi sebentar lagi, ya. Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu. Waktumu tidak banyak, jadi cepatlah!" desak bangau itu.

"Tapi, siapa yang mau bertemu denganku? Tou-san? Kaa-san?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Sekarang pergilah!" Bangau itu mengepakkan sayapnya, dan Sharon terdorong mundur oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata.

Senbazuru

"Sharon…" bisik Break, tangannya mengenggam tangan milik adiknya itu. Sudah lima menit dia berdiri di situ,tapi adiknya itu tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Ayolah, Sharon. Bukalah matamu sebentar…"

Break menyelipkan _senbazuru _itu di genggaman tangan kiri Sharon. "Sadarlah, Sharon…"

Break nyaris tidak percaya ketika dia melihat kelopak mata Sharon bergetar. Dia mengenggam tangan Sharon lebih erat.

"Ayolah, Sharon…"

"Onii-chan…" akhirnya kedua iris merah jambu itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Sharon!" Break langsung bergegas memeluk tubuh adiknya. Kebahagiaan membuncah didalam dirinya, mungkin mitos itu memang benar.

"Onii-chan, waktuku tidak banyak…" Sharon berkata sambil tersenggal-senggal, Break menyadari kalau nafas adiknya semakin pendek.

Break melepaskan pelukannya, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum,ternyata mitos akan tetap terus menjadi mitos .

"Sharon, _senbazuru_-mu sudah selesai." bisik Break.

Sharon baru menyadari kalau dia mengenggam sesuatu ditangan kirinya yang sudah mulai mati rasa. "Nii-chan,tolong angkat _senbazuru_-nya,aku inginmelihatnya…" pinta Sharon dengan lemah.

Dengan lembut, Break mengambil _senbazuru _itu dari tangan Sharon. Kemudian,dia mengangkat rangkaian tersentak ketika melihat karya itu.

"Indah sekali! Terima kasih, nii-chan…"

"Berterima kasihlah kepada bantuan mereka,aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan _senbazuru _ini!" Break menyelusupkan _senbazuru_ itu di tangan kanan Sharon.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka juga…"

Mereka berdua terdiam,tidak tahu apayang harus mereka ucapkan kepada satu sama lain. Di tengah keheningan itu,Sharon mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sharon, nak. Waktumu sudah habis. Kau harus mengucapkan perpisahan kepada kakakmu sekarang." Walaupun Sharon tidak bisa melihat sosok sang bangau,dia bisa mendengar suara lembutnya dengan jelas.

Sharon memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Perpisahan ini akan menyakitkan. Baiklah, pikir Sharon, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sharon kembali membuka matanya.

"Nii-chan, aku harus pergi salam sayangku kepada tou-san, kaa-san, dan terimakasih karena telah menyelesaikan _senbazuru _ini…" Sharon terdiam sejenak. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Break juga berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku menyayangimu,… nii-chan…" dengan kata-kata itu, Sharon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dengan lembut,Break mengusapkan telapak tangannya di atas wajahSharon, menutup kedua iris merah jambu indah itu untuk selamanya. Setetes air mata bening terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Selamat tinggal,Imouto…"

**Owari**

**1**Sebuah rangkaian yang terdiri dari seribu _tsuru. _Konon kalau kita berhasil membuatnya, satu doa kita akan dikabulkan. Mau tahu gimana bentuknya? Go Google It! *disambit

2Origami burung bangau kertas yang dipakai untuk membuat _senbazuru_. Biasanya diberikan sebagai hadiah kepada pasangan yang baru menikah atau orang sakit.

_A/N:_

Akhirnya, fic SharonBreak pertama Aoife. Tadinya Aoife mau bikin romance, tapi kayaknya lebih ngena kalau jadi family.

Pertama-tama, trims buat anak-anak Spensa yang memberi Aoife inspirasi untuk membuat oneshot ini. Btw, sekarang origaminya pada dimana tuh?

Kedua, enam hari lagi Aoife resmi berkeliaran selama satu tahun di FFn. Jadi bisa dibilang ini semacam fic perayaan^^

Ketiga, maaf kalau ada cerita yang idenya sama. Sumpah, Aoife gak ada maksud copycat!

Keempat, maaf kalau di bagian-bagian akhir ada typo. Salahin komputer sekolah XD *plak

Kelima tapi yang paling penting, RnR please^^


End file.
